¿Tu me amas Mako?
by Jrosass
Summary: Es una historia de un nuevo integrante en el equipo de los hurones de fuego llamado murho quien se enamorara de korra pero mako sigue con asami… podrá resistirse a ver a korra con ese idiota….. celosss de mako 100%:::::
1. Chapter 1

**¿TU ME AMAS MAKO?**

**::::Luego de la derrota de amon todos viven una vida normal en ciudad republica, mako se integro al cuerpo de policías de la ciudad, en cambio bolin y korra siguieron jugando en el pro-control para ganar esta vez, había iniciado la temporada… pero necesitaran a un maestro fuego quien será el que tome el puesto como nuevo hurón de fuego…. Es una historia de un nuevo integrante quien se enamorara de korra pero mako sigue con asami… podrá resistirse a ver a korra con ese idiota….. celosss de mako 100%:::::**

**Chapter 1: la mala impresión… de mako…**

SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS HA COMENZADO LA FAMOSA TEMPORADA DE PRO-CONTROL¡.- decía el locutor con emoción mientras todas las personas estaban eufóricas ante el primer combate de este año.. que se había iniciado con éxito..

Están listos.- dijo bolin quien era el nuevo capitán del equipo

Claro que si a pelear.- contesto la morena mientras se colocaba el casco.

Y tu Morhu estas listo?.- le pregunto bolin.

Claro me extraña amigo.- dijo alegremente el chico de ojos dorados, cabello negro de buen estado fisico.

Ahora Tenían a un nuevo integrante para comenzar su primer combate del año.

**::::::::**

Muchacho estas aquí.- le pregunto beifong mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del chico.

Claro no podía perderme el combate de los hurones de fuego.- le contesto con una sonrisa el maestro fuego.

Si, ya lo sabia, ahora tu hermano es el capitán.- le dijo

si espero ganen esta vez.- le contesto el.

Desde los vestidores korra observaba como la gente pedia a gritos que comenzara, volvia a sentir esa sensación de adrenalina solo con escucharlos, eso era lo que le gustaba, deseaba que comenzara ya. Combatirían con los cocodrilos de agua.

No pudo desviar la mirada hacia las gradas donde se encontraba su querido maestro fuego, aun sentía algo por el, pero ese hombre estaba aun con su amiga asami, luego de tanto tiempo ella dejo las cosas como estaban y debían ser, el con asami y ella pues debía cumplir su deber como avatar.. era lo único que la movia..

Korra….- la llamo bolin sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Si, dime?.- le contesto algo distraída.

Ya debemos salir.- le dijo bolin muy contento.

Que te pasa korra.- le pregunto morhu mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de la espalda de korra.

Nada, solo me concentraba es todo.- dijo la chica ojiazul.

Quienes se pusieron a sus posiciones para ponerse en la plataforma…

Y AQUÍ ESTAN LOS HURONES DE FUEGO….¡.- dijo el locutor, todas las personas se volvían locas al escuchar esto, haber llegado a las semifinales les había dado algo de éxito, se podía decir.

El equipo saludo muy alegre, mientras sus contrincantes llegaban también…

**:::::::**

Mako observaba como la gente los apoyaba, tampoco podía dejar de ver como korra había cambiado, su nuevo trabajo lo mantenía ocupado todo el tiempo para platicar con ella o su hermano.. en verdad verla asi tan emocionada movia sensaciones en su pecho difíciles de explicar aun tenia esa confucion en su mente, en verdad amaba tanto a asami como para estar a punto de formalizar su relación con ella, o amaba a korra.. solo con ver a la chica de ojos azules sentía que su alma se desprendia de su cuerpo, deseaba estar cerca de ella como antes en el equipo.

Mako¡.- lo llamo beifong

Si digame.- le contesto de sorpresa.

Tu novia te busca.- le dijo la jefa.

Asami? Pero que haces aquí.- le dijo el chico mientras ella se abalanzaba sobre el para abrazarlo.

Vine a ver al equipo.- le contesto mientras ambos se daban un beso en los labios.

El amor, difícil de entender.- dijo la jefa beifong mientras ponía su mano en su cara..

Me entere que hoy pelearían, desocupe mi agenda de trabajo para venir.- le dijo mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de mako.

Que bueno amor, hoy jugaran espero les vaya bien.- le dijo los chicos se voltearon para ver el inicio del juego.

**OOOooOOOOO**

Oye korra esto es lo que dijiste que se siente?.- le pregunto morhu quien estaba algo nervioso.

Si, sientes ganas de comenzar .- le contesto la chica.

Bien concéntrense.- les pidió bolin..

Los tres maestros se pusieron en sus posiciones, porque darían comienzo al combate..

QUE COMIENZE EL JUEGO.- dijo el locutor..

Bolin fue el primero en atacar, lanzando un fuerte golpe de tierra control hacia el capitán del equipo contrario.

Korra aprovecho este contrataque de bolin para lanzar agua control sobre los otros dos contrincantes del equipo, pero estos ya divisaban el golpe del avatar por lo que el maestro fuego de los cocodrilos de agua esquivo fácilmente este ataque, pero logro pasar al maestro tierra a la segunda zona.

Si¡.- dijo muro mientras le daba la mano a korra en señal de amistad.

**:::::::**

El maestro fuego al ver esto no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia por este, ya que antes el era quien le daba la mano a la morena en señal de victoria pero ahora estaba otro en su lugar, ya debía dejar de pensar en ella solamente eran amigos nada mas.

Que pasa amor?.- le pregunto asami quien paso su brazo entre el del chico pegándose a su pecho.

Nada, solo veía como pelean ahora.- le contesto nervioso, temia que asami se diera cuenta que aun sigue confuso, sentía algo por su amiga korra, le costo mucho recuperar esa relación de confianza entre asami, ella lo perdono luego de lo de amon, era algo que el no se esperaba,pero asi fue. Debía de dejar de pensar en korra de una vez por todas.

Sacarla de sus pensamientos, ya que en todo esos meses no evitaba por un momento cuando estaba con asami pensar en esa chica morena muy fuerte. Que por alguna razón su corazón aun latia por ella. A pesar de que asami fuera lo mas tierna con el no sentía lo mismo que cuando solamente korra le ofrecia un abrazo amistoso de vez en cuando.

**:::::::::**

Los hurones de fuego siguieron dando su mejor esfuerzo, aunque para murho fuera la primera vez que peleaba en lugares como estos, se sentía muy contento al estar al lado del avatar y ser su compañero de equipo, luego de unos meses de haberse conocido el esperaba ser algo mas para la morena que solamente amigos.

Y GANAN LOS HURONES DE FUEGO¡.- grito el locutor levantándose de su asiento.

Hurones, hurones¡- repetia la multitud.

Muy bien chicos.- les dijo bolin mientras los tres se daban un fuerte abrazo. Estaban sudorosos, cansados y exhaustos pero la victoria era algo genial para ellos, luego de tanto tiempo de estar sin combatir esto de verdad les caia muy bien.

Los tres maestros se dirigieron a los vestidores donde expresaban su enorme alegría de su victoria.

Vieron cuando lo envie al agua.- decía bolin haciendo gestos.

Si, bolin eres un gran capitán.- le dijo la morena retirándose el casco. Y mostrándole una sonrisa.

Estuvo estupendo korra...- decía el chico mientras abrazaba a korra levantándola.

si, tu también lo hiciste muy bien para ser la primera vez que peleas en una arena de combate.- le decía el avatar mientras correspondia el abrazo.

No se percataron que mako iba entrando a estos, para darles sus felicitaciones al equipo,claro que mako no conocía al nuevo miembro del equipo, pero al verlo abrazar a korra de esa manera no pudo evitar sentir celos por un instante.

Mako ronco un poco para poder hablar.-

Mako?, que haces aquí hermano no que dijiste que estarías muy ocupado hoy.- le pregunto su hermano.

Si, pero la jefa comprendio mi situación y dejo que viniera a verlos pelear.- le contesto el ojidorado mientras dirigía su mirada hacia korra.

Y asami?.- pregunto korra sin darle la mirada al chico.

Estaba aquí, pero tenia una urgencia que atender, pero me mando a decirles que estuvieron genial.- dijo el maestro fuego.

Gracias.- respondieron

Quien eres tu?.- pregunto algo descarado.

Ah, bueno yo soy murho el nuevo integrante del equipo.- le contesto.

Asi, vero que aun no eres experto en esto.- dijo mako algo sarcástico.

No, pero aquí estoy aprendiendo con el mejor avatar y el capitán del equipo.- decía alegre mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de korra.

Deberías seguir entrenando aun te falta mucho.- le contesto algo molesto por ver como sinicamente abrazaba a korra quien se creía para hacerlo, eran solo compañeros apenas si se conocían. Desde cuando tanta confianza.- pensaba el chico. Tenia ganas de partirle la cara a murho.

Que te pasa mako?, solo viniste a insultarlo.- le reclamo korra.

Claro que no, solo di mi punto de vista.- le contesto en tono alto a korra.

Que te crees mako.- le dijo la morena poniéndose cara a cara con mako.

Que te pasa a ti?, yo solo di mi parecer.- le dijo el maestro fuego.

Ya muchachos, dejen de pelear.- intervino bolin. A veces se ponían irritables ambos.

Lo siento.- respondio korra saliendo del lugar.

Korra¡, espera.- la siguió murho. Ese idiota que se creía para hablarse de esa manera a korra, y asi se suponían que eran amigos de combate antes?.- se preguntaba.

Ah… mako no la haces.- le dijo bolin mientras se sentaba.

Que?,lo dije de buena manera.-

No lo hice con malas intenciones.- se excuso mako, sentía algo de culpa por la discusión, era poco el tiempo que mako compartia con ella, y lo arruinaba todo por abrir la boca.

Tenia que disculparse no le quedaba de otra.

**OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOO**

Korra se encontraba en un pasillo con murho abrazándola, no tenia que sentirse mal por defenderlo, ademas mako se había pasado de la raya.

No te preocupes korra yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar.- le decía el chico abrazándola.

Mako al ver la escena quedo perplejo, desde cuando había tanta confianza entre ellos?.

Korra tenemos que hablar.- le pidió el ojidorado interrumpiéndolos.

Esta bien.- le contesto korra algo triste.

No quieres que me quede contigo korra.- le sugerio murho posando su mano en su mejilla.

No, será necesario dejanos solos.- le pidió la morena.

Como quieras korra.- dijo retirándose de ahí, sin antes dándole una advertencia a mako con la mirada, la primera vez que se presentaban y ya tenían problemas.

Korra se que siempre arruino todo, pero solo fue un decir, perdóname.- le pidió mako.

Esta bien, se que no lo hiciste con malas intenciones, pero comprende que es nuevo en esto, asi como yo empeze, asi que te pido mas respeto para el si.- le dejo muy en claro la avatar.

A mako esa idea no le agradaba para nada, puesto que no le había caído bien ese chico, solo con verlo junto a ella le daba mucha rabia de por si, pero haría un esfuerzo por su amiga korra.

Bien, debo irme.- dijo la morena retirándose de ese lugar.

Espera¡.- la detuvo mako tomándola del antebrazo.

Y ahora que quieres mako?.- le pregunto dándose la vuelta para estar de frente con el chico.

Ehh… yo…. Jugaron muy bien.- dijo inseguro mako, aun no se atrevia a decirle a korra que su corazón latia y vivía por ella y no por asami, cuando se atrevería….

Gracias.- le contesto tristemente korra, ella tenia la esperanza que su relación de amistad con el maestro fuego, algún dia pudiera cambiar.. pero claro que estaba por medio asami.. pero eso no quitaba lo que sentía por el.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo**

Luego de una victoria espectacular, korra se dispuso a irse al templo del aire, bolin se fue a la mansión sato, ya que ahora vivía ahí con su hermano mako. Murho se dirigio a un pequeño departamento que estaba alquilando en la ciudad.

Upfff, que cansado estuvo, pero fue genial.- les contaba korra a los maestros aire quienes escuchaban a tentamente la anécdota de korra.

Cuando pelean de nuevo korra.- preguntaba ikki con entusiasmo.

A pues.. la próxima semana.- le contesto.

Que bueno le pediremos a papa que nos lleve.- decía meelo dando brincos por doquier.

Murho a de ser muy guapo korra.- le decía jinora con tono romántico.

No se jinora, pero es un gran amigo.- dijo la ojiazul con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Mako….- pensaba la morena

Que estaras haciendo.- se preguntaba mirando al horizonte las estrellas eran hermosas.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Mako se encontraba en su cuarto mirando hacia afuera por la ventana, recordando como había peleado korra siempre era excepcional verla.. pero al mismo tiempo le enojaba la idea de que ese tal murho estuviera detrás de ella ya no como amigo sino como algo mas.

Pero trataría de alejarlo de ella a como de lugar, korra solo debía ser para el, aunque era tonto decirlo ya que el estaba con asami, pero no lo soportaba tenia celos debía admitirlo.

**OOOOOOOOOOOoooOOOOOOO**

**UPPFFF : ) amigos enserio no se porque mi cabeza no deja de darme ideas, no termino ninguno de mis demás fics y ya estoy haciendo otro… pero es inevitable, espero les haya gustado. Pronto subiré la conti.. de este gran fic… xD espero sus reviews.. cualquier comentario es bien recibido… saludos a todos enserio cuídense y mis mas mejores deseos. Aunque no prometo sea rápido la conti por cuestiones de estudio, "Examenes" Pero hare un esfuerzo…**

**Besosss. Abrazos… su amiga jrosass… ; ) **

**Porfa…. Dejen sus comentarios me alientan a seguir … cuídense….**


	2. Chapter 2: Lo tomas o lo dejas? part 1

**Chapter 2: Encuentro inesperado lo tomas o lo dejas? Parte 1**

Luego de un arduo entrenamiento en el estadio el trio de amigos se disponían a jugar en vez de entrenar, ya que pronto tendrían su próximo combate.

No puedes korra.- decía entre risas bolin. Mientras reia hasta mas no poder.

Asi, pues mira bien lo que voy a hacer ahora.- decía muy segura la morena.

En ese instante la chica se dispuso a hacer un movimiento de agua control que daba un medio giro para dar directamente con el maestro tierra.

El chico no podía creer que korra en verdad lo estuviera haciendo, ya que ella lo había practicado en sus combates, pero lo que era entrenamiento ella se abstenia de hacerlo para no lastimarlos, pero como bolin había lastimado su orgullo se vio obligada a demostrárselos.

Bolin quedo todo empapado por el agua control de korra.

Y decias que no lo haría, verdad.- dijo en tono burlon la chica.

Muy graciosa korra, ahora tendre que ir a cambiarme, uff ya comprendo el dolor de pabu.- decía mientras miraba sin animos al animalito dormido.

Murho venia entrando al salón de entrenamiento cuando observo como korra se reia de bolin. Hey que pasa aquí.- pregunto.

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo que murho no podía entender lo que los chicos le decían.

Esperen¡.- dijo ya exaltado.

Ya nos tenemos que retirar el otro equipo entra en turno para entrenar.- aviso murho mientras tomaba su maleta.

Bien, pero yo me quedare para cambiarme.- dijo bolin muy triste.

Korra y murho asintieron.

Korra que te parece si te invito a cenar esta noche.- la invito el chico muy feliz esperando que korra aceptara, le ilusionaba mucho salir con ella, ya que sentía algo mas que una simple amistad hacia la avatar.

Ummm.-

Esta bien.- dejo salir con gozo la chica. Pensó que le haría bien asi se distraería un poco y ya no pensaría que el maestro fuego que era prohibido para ella.

**OOOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOo**

Mako te llama tu novia¡.- le gritaban al maestro fuego en turno.

Quien es?.- pregunto ya que se encontraba ocupado atendiendo a unas personas.

Es asami.- le contesto su compañero.

Ahora voy.-

Hola amor como estas?.- pregunto mako.

Bien, no hay planes para hoy?.- pregunto la chica por teléfono.

No, que tienes planeado algo juntos.-

Pensaba si podíamos ir a cenar hoy en el restaurante de siempre.-

Claro no hay problema, llego temprano y nos vamos.- le contesto el chico.

Terminaron de hablar y mako se dirigio a hacer sus actividades rutinarias del dia.

Mientras que la chica se preparaba para esa noche, estaba emocionada ya que en la noche le diría algo que le cambiara la vida a los dos.

**OOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOO**

En el templo del aire….

Korra a donde vas tan arreglada?.- preguntaban curiosos meelo e ikki.

Pues si les digo no le dicen a nadie?.- pregunto

Si te lo prometemos.-

Pues yo también.- dijo la chica.

Korra no seas asi, dinos, acaso es con ese guapo chico compañero tuyo?. Pregunto jinora.

Como adivinazte.-

Yo lo se todo korra.-

Ya díganme me veo bien.-

Claro que si.- contesto jinora.

Pues….- dijo meelo.

Creo que si.- dijo finalmente.

Ah, pero eso si, no le digan a tenzin que voy a salir esta noche, ya que el no le gusta que yo salga de noche…

Esta bien no te preocupes.- le dijo jinora. Mientras miraba a sus hermanos, ya que sabia que ellos la podían delatar.

Yo me asegurare de que no pase.- menciono jinora.

Que te la pases bien con ese guapo chico.- le dijo finalmente.

Ya era de noche, todos dormían aparentemente. Los maestros aire se aseguraron de excusar a korra. Al mismo tiempo que ella se desplazaba por todo el lugar para llegar a la ciudad.

En cierto lugar murho la estaba esperando. Korra:- dijo sorprendido. Al verla tan hermosa. Llevaba un sencillo vestido color azul con unos toques de blanco. El cabello lo llevaba hacia un lado sostenido por un pequeño gancho azul de la tribu agua. Y un flequillo que estaba hacia el lado opuesto al demás cabello.

Murho no se quedaba atrás también estaba muy decente con su traje que alquilo. Al menos llevaría a korra por una vez a esos restaurantes para ricos.

Nos vamos?.- pregunto la morena.

Con mucho gusto.- respondio mientras la conducia hacia el lugar estaba a una cuadra de donde se encontraban. El se aseguraría que korra la pasara bien con el. Talvez podía declarársele esa era una oportunidad que no desperdiciaría.

**OOOOOOOoooOOOOOO**

Asami ya estas lista?.- decía con voz cansado el chico. Mientras esperaba en el auto.

Ahora voy.-

Ya como me veo.- pregunto.

Bien, ya subete.- le respondio sin ganas. Aunque se veía hermosa no había otra mas bella que su amada korra. Deseaba ir con la morena que con asami pero las cosas no eran asi.

Sin saber que en ese restaurante se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

**OOOOOOooooOOOOOOOo**

Que quieres pedir korra?.- le pregunto.

No se, déjame ver:-

En ese instante murho se percata que estaba a punto de ingresar al restaurante el mismo chico que hizo que korra se pusiera triste.

Korra no es ese el tipo que te reclamo.- le dijo sin rodeos.

De que hablas?.- le pregunto ingenua de lo que hablaba el chico.

Mira.-

Korra se petrifico al ver que mako entraba al lugar tomando de la mano a su novia asami. Su corazón se acelero fuertemente al tiempo que la hacia ponerse nerviosa.

Murho no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la reacción de la avatar ante la presencia del maestro fuego.

Pasa algo?.- pregunto

No, nada..- contesto nerviosa.

Pidiéndole a los espiritus que se desaparecia del lugar y que no la viera en esas circunstancias, ella pensaba que talvez lo podría olvidar o dejar de pensar en el al menos por esa noche, pero por encrucijadas del destino siempre tenían que verse.

**OOOOOOOOooooooooOOOO**

**Bueno hasta aquí el capi 2 de mi nuevo fic… esperemos a ver como reacciona mako al ver a su querida korra con murho. Le hara una escenita de celos enfrente de asami? Y que será lo que asami le dira a mako que le cambiara la vida?.. como dije en un principio celos de mako siempre. Talvez asi habrá los ojos y se decida por korra. **

**Los dejo espero haiga sido de su agrado, espero sus lindos reviews. Que me alientan a seguirlo pronto. Gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leerlo y dejarme su comentario lo valoro muxo.**

**Se despide de ustedes su amiga Jrosass. Please reviews….**


	3. Chapter 3: Lo tomas o lo dejas parte 2

**Sin tantos rodeos empiezen a leer jajaja… XD**

**Chapter 3: Encuentro Inesperado: Lo tomas o lo dejas parte 2 :**

Ahí estaba korra, dispuesta a huir si era necesario con tal de no enfrentarse a la presencia de ese maestro fuego que con solo verlo se derretía, pero quería olvidarlo de una vez por todas.

**:::::::::::**

Mako entraba al lugar de la mano de asami, no pudo evitar girar su mirada hacia aquella mesa donde se sorprendio mucho al ver a korra tan linda como siempre, pero le cayó como patada, ver que junto a ella estaba con el nuevo integrante de los hurones de fuego. Dentro de el mismo sentia como hervia de celos al ver a la avatar con ese chico.

-pasa algo querido?.- le pregunto asami, quien se pudo dar cuenta de la reacción de mako.

Emmm… nada- le respondió algo nervioso.

Asami no muy convencida de lo dicho por el maestro fuego, se dispuso a ver a su alrededor para encontrar el motivo por la cual cambiara la actitud de mako. Se sorprendio al ver a korra en el lugar.

Ah, mira quien está ahí-

Es korra.-

Qué tal si vamos a saludarlos.- le propuso asami muy contenta por la idea.

Como tú quieras.- le respondió algo inseguro el chico.

**:::::**

Murho… - susurro korra algo nerviosa, mientras tomaba la mano del maestro fuego.

Descuida, que si se atreve a hacerte una escenita como la anterior lo pondré en su lugar.- le respondió este, no permitiría que le volviera a reclamar, ella era libre de hacer lo que quería.

Buenas noches.- saludo asami cortésmente.

Korra y murho respondieron el saludo de igual manera.

Que gusto verlos por aquí.- decía la ojiverde.

Decidimos distraernos un poco del entrenamiento, ya que pronto vendrá los enfrentamiento y debemos estar muy descansados.- respondió murho.

Pues no me parece que lo hagan de esta manera.- objeto mako algo disgustado sobre la situación. Aborrecía la simple idea de que korra saliera con alguien que no fuera él.

Asi nos gusta hacerlo.- respondió de manera agresiva korra, quien no estaba dispuesta a soportar las indirectas del maestro fuego.

No le veo el caso.- le contesto rápidamente el chico.

Será mejor dejarlos solos amor, buen provecho.- se despidió asami, le molestaba que mako reaccionara de esa manera tan posesiva sobre lo que hacia la avatar, era como si se sintiera celoso de murho.

Asami y mako se alejaron de donde ellos se encontraban, para sentarse en una mesa donde la vista quedaba sobre donde se encontraban el avatar y el maestro fuego.

Para mako le venia como anillo al dedo, podría observar lo que hicieran durante la cena.

Porque te molestas tanto mako?.- le pregunto sin rodeos la chica

Porque…. No me agrada que solo ellos se distraigan, son un equipo, asi que mi hermano debería estar aquí también.- se excusó mako, mientras no quitaba la vista de korra.

Querido, tal vez tenía pendientes que hacer bolin, porque molestarte por algo sin importancia.- le respondio de manera cariñosa-mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO**

Qué tal si mejor nos vamos murho.- le dijo la morena.

Eso sí que no, aceptaste venir conmigo y eso nunca volverá a suceder.-

Mejor disfrutemos de esta hermosa noche.- le dijo el chico que al mismo tiempo posaba su mano en la mejilla de la avatar.

Acto que hizo sonrojar a la morena, de alguna manera se sentia bien con murho, pero no podía evitar sentir algo de celos por ver a mako con asami, era inevitable sentirlo.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO**

**MAS TARDE:::::::**

Era detestable para mako, ver como se divertía murho con la compañía de la ojiazul, era como una punzada en su pecho, que para dejar de pensar en ello, pidió una muy fuerte botella de vino.

Cariño no crees que ya has bebido demasiado esta noche?.- le pregunto preocupada asami.

Déjame, yo se medirme.-

Pues no lo creo.- respondió inexpresivamente.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Fue una cena inolvidable.- le declaro murho con suma felicidad.

-para mí también lo fue.- dijo mientras acomodaba un pequeño mechón de cabello rebelde nerviosamente.

Te diste cuenta que ese chico que dice ser amigo tuyo, se pasó toda la cena observándonos?.- le pregunto algo molesto.

Eso me pareció, pero solamente quiere llamar la atención.-

Además esta con su novia, no creo que sea por algo en especial que nos observe.- respondió haciendo un ademán de inconformidad.

Tiene motivos para hacerlo, si tú eres la chica que destella su hermosura en este lugar.- trato de dejárselo muy en claro.

Lo que hizo ruborizar a la morena.- murho me esperas, ire al tocador un momento.-dijo mientras este asentía y cortésmente retiro su silla.

**::::::::::**

Mako al ver que tenía una oportunidad de hablar con korra y preguntarle el motivo por el cual se dignó a cenar con alguien como murho, el cual tenía poco tiempo de conocer en el equipo de los hurones de fuego, que con solo verlo al lado de ella, lo hacía sentir algo que con asami no sintió nunca, los llamados "CELOS", jamás lo había experimentado en toda su vida, pero esa chica tenía el poder de hacérselo sentir.

La quería para él y nadie más, pero no tenía el derecho sobre ella, pues naturalmente el sostenía una relación con asami.

En un acto de reflejo se levantó.- asami ahora vuelvo, necesito hacer algo.- dijo rápidamente mientras se dirigía al lugar donde la ojiazul se había dirigido.- Te acompaño?.- le pregunto esta, sin recibir respuesta, ya que el maestro fuego casi salio de prisa, como si alguien lo llamara.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO**

**Luego de unos minutos::::::::::::::**

Korra salía del tocador, luego de pensar en la situación en la que estaba metida, para ella no era sencillo el ver a mako en ese lugar y no precisamente con ella, sino con su amiga asami. Pero estaba decidida a olvidar el sucedo y divertirse esa noche.

Sin imaginar que el maestro fuego la estaba esperando afuera de este. Su corazón se volvió a acelerar fuertemente, sintiéndose impotente ante su presencia.-emmm… hola.- trato de aclarar la voz al emitir el saludo.

Quiero que me digas, porque estas saliendo con murho?- pregunto sin rodeos, acercándose más a la avatar.

No sé tú, pero soy libre de hacer lo que quiera.-le respondió casi en la cara.

No lo acepto.- le aclaro el chico, mientras disminuyo totalmente el espacio entre ella, aprisionándola de la cintura con sus brazos.

Dime que tú también lo sientes?.-le pregunto sin saber lo que decía al mucho beber licor.

Que te pasa?.- decía tratando de soltarse de él.

Todas las personas que ahí se encontraban dirigieron la mirada sobre ellos, a la expectativa de lo que entre ellos sucedía.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO**

-Porque tarda tanto korra?.-se preguntaba mentalmente murho, decidió ir a buscarla.

Se levantó de su asiento, para averiguar el motivo de la tardanza de korra.

**::::::**

Ya suéltame mako.-reclamo la ojiazul. Pero el solamente hacía más fuerte el agarre.

No me gusta que estés con ese tal "murho"- recalco el maestro fuego, acercándose tentativamente a los labios de la chica.

Estas mal mako, tu estas con asami.- trataba de hacerlo volver a la realidad.

Para mako lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era la morena, no la dejaría hasta que ella se diera cuenta que él se moría de celos al verla con otro que no sea él.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O**

**Hola a todos los que siguen este fic, sé que me he tardado mucho, pero últimamente las tareas y los estudios para los exámenes me han abundado XD. Pero aquí está la actualización de este fic, quiero agradecer a esas personitas que se toman el tiempo para leer esta historia:**

**Amor por escribir: amiga muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado aun con el efecto chocolate jajajaa. Saludos luly, cuídate mucho… espero te guste este capi… XD cuidado con el chocolate jajaja…..**

**Flutterrshy: gracias por comentar,,, y aquí esta el capitulo espero te guste saludos.. cuídate..**

**Circe-arista17: hola¡ muchas gracias por tu comentario… se que te mueres del suspenso… jaja. Me tarde lo se.. pero tanta tarea no me deja.. espero te haiga gustado el capitulo.. nos vemos… cuídate.**

**MtezPS: hola¡ jajajaa amiga si que me haces reír, enserio lo leíste 3 veces¡ jajajaja. XD ok¡ aquí esta la actualización, espero te haya gustado, se que he tardado,esas tareas me hacen la vida imposible XD. Stephanie gracias por comentar, tu también no tardes mucho en actualizar jajaja. Te mando muchos abrazos y besitos amiga… cuídate mucho. XD **

**Hikarus: hola querido amigo, lokito ces, gracias por tu apoyo, jajaja tu siempre tan loko al comentar… se que tardo mucho, pero por fin termine el capitulo, esos maestros me hacen la vida imposible, pero con ratos libres, puedo escribir.. XD.**

**Espero te encuentres mejor luego de tu gripe, te comprendo cuando uno esta enfermo no tiene ni los ánimos de escribir, no hay problema, esperare hasta cuando actualices tu fic, estare al pendiente… no hay presión.**

* * *

**Muchas, muchas gracias por comentar, y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero este capi te guste mucho… aunque no especificaste que capitulo querias que actualizara, pero entre tantos no me decidí, asi que aquí esta… Harry o ces jajaaj lorca o bla blalaa entre tantas personalidades… me despido… cuídate mucho.. te mando miles de abrazos y besitos.. mi amigo… espero te guste… no tomes mucho café.. jajaja.. xp CUIDATE… TKM MIL..**

**litleBlackStar: muchas gracias por tu comentario, se que tardo mucho, pero aquí esta el capitulo… me alegro que te gustara… saluditos… **

**Muchas gracias a todos¡ espero les haya gustado este capítulo, pronto actualizare los demás, solo ténganme paciencia, hasta pronto…**

**R-E-V-I-E-W-S XD**

**Hasta luego se despide su amiga Jrosass… bye..**


End file.
